Suprises comes home along with Casey
by DELETEING
Summary: Casey is coming home with more then one suprise and the only person really pissed about these suprises are...Derek. Derek is pulling with jealously...Espeically when her boyfriend comes running into the house of his own.
1. Casey's homeWith a daughter

**Hey Guys! I Have always thought it would be cool to have Casey and Derek in College well This story Derek isn't in College. I had one where Casey was coming home and all that but I don't have it on my Computer anymore so here's this new one i just wrote. It's kinda like My old one.Haha. KIND OF! Haha**

"Derek! Phone! It's Casey! She's Coming Home!" Marti yelled outside of Derek's room and Derek ran out and covered the speaker to the phone.

"Tell her i'm busy." He said holding out the phone to Marti. She gave him a pissed off face and grabbed it as He watched her tell Casey i was busy.

"Hey Casey Derek wont come to the phone." Marti told Casey. "He wants to me to tell you he's busy." She told Casey right before she walked off and Derek shut his door loudly.

"Why?" Casey asked sadly.

"I don't know, proably because you guys love eachother and wont admit it." Marti said stateing the fact that they were so in love with eachother but they never did anything about it.

"Marti! We so are not! Besides i have a boyfriend. Well Marti the reason why i wanted to come home is because...I'm getting married hunnie." Casey defended herself and then said what she was planning on telling everyone once she got home.

"What?!" Marti screamed through the phone right when Edwin was walking out of his room.

"What's up Marti?" He asked.

Marti mouthed Casey is getting married to Edwin and Edwin screamed what.

"You told Edwin?! ALREADY?!" Casey yelled a little suprised.

"Well yeah he asked." Marti answered Casey back.

"Well just don't tell anyone else until i get home, Espeically Derek." Casey told Marti and Marti got kind of scared Casey would attack her once she got home because Edwin was already gone telling everyone Lizzie.

"He's already gone..." Marti told Casey scared of her reaction.

Casey just sighed and then said goodbye. "Whatever. Aww babe i really don't want to but my daught- my um my ummmm...Someone just came in ok so i got to go ok?" Casey said not wanting anyone to know that she has a daughter too along with getting married.

"Oh um ok bye Case." Marti answered her confused about what Casey was about to say.

"Bye Baby tell everyone i say hi." Casey told her and was about to hang up when Marti stopped her.

"Casey!" Marti yelled trying to catch Casey before she hanged up.

"What Marti?" She asked.

"Oh good i caught you...um Casey Derek i...What should i tell him?" Marti asks Casey worried about her biggest brother.

"Um just tell him i'm coming home." She answered Marti and then she said ok and they both said goodbye...for good.

When Marti put the phone down she spoke to herself. "Oh My God!"

"What?" Lizzie and Edwin came running up the stairs to know more stuff about Casey.

"You prosime you wont tell anyone." She turnned her head to Edwin. "Not even Derek. Casey doesn't want Derek to even know Casey is getting married." Marti told them both.

"Casey's getting married?!" Lizzie screamed and right when she screamed that Derek came running out of his room.

"Casey's What?!" Another scream came from the family.

"I'm doomed." Marti said and Edwin just shook his head up and down.

A couple hours later Derek was downstairs while Nora went out shopping and Edwin and Lizzie were upstairs playing games. Marti was at a meeting considering the musical she was starring in and wrote.

"Dad i have news." Derek sighed telling his father the news of Casey's.

"Yeah what is it Derek?" George asked his oldest son wondering.

"Dad this is life changing news i mean big!" Derek added.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" George asked Derek raising his voice alot more but still not that loud.

"No no no dad that hasn't happened just yet." Derek resureed his father.

"Then what is it Derek? What is this big life changing event you speak of?" His father had no other ideas of what it would be so he just asked.

"It's about Casey she's...she's getting married dad." Derek felt so bad after he said that the one girl he truely cared about the most is getting married of all things.

"Wow. She's getting married and she didn't even tell us?" George was suprised by this. By Casey not letting him know one of the biggest things in her life.

"Don't worry dad she was coming home in like uh two days to tell us...I think she still is." Derek told George.

"Oh ok well that's good i guess." He said feeling a little better about the whole thing.

"Yeah well i got to go. Girls waiting you know? Bye." Derek said and then he was off.

_Two Days Later._

Today Casey was coming home actually Marti was talking to her on the phone while Casey was driving to the house as they spoke.

"Ok bye Casey Can't wait to see you!" Marti said happily that in just a half a hour she would be able to see her biggest step sister. The one she's always wanted to be. Marti ran over flying onto the couch from the back of it. "Casey's coming home!"

"Yay! I can't wait." Lizzie said after Marti.

"Yeah i know she's the best." Marti replied after Lizzie. Lizzie gives Marti a "So i'm not the best sister" look. "Sorry Lizzie." At least Marti said sorry.

"Yeah yeah yeah boo-yah Casey's home." Derek said as he got up from his chair. "Who the fuck cares anymore." he said more to himself then to everyone else as he made his way up the stairs. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie heard him though.

"You know what we have to do?We have to make Derek feel more better about the whole Casey getting married and coming home to share thing. Am i right?" Marti told her brother and her step sister.

"Yes! He's just not the same anymore now that he knows she's getting married." Lizzie said afterwards.

Someone knocked on the door and then Edwin ran to get the door when he opened the door he saw Casey holding a little girl.

"Casey hey!" Edwin said

"Hey Edwin." She said back as Marti and Lizzie came running up to the door.

"Hey!" They both yelled happily.

Marti then saw the little girl in Casey's arms. "Who's that?" She asked

"Oh um this is my uh my daughter." Casey told them all with a light smile across her face.

_I knew it _Marti thought to herself.

**review more thanks byes!**


	2. The Fight that started it all over again

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND FOR READING BUT AWWW CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW MORE THEN GIVE ME HITS AND ALERTS FOR MY STORIES?! THANKS! MEANS ALOT! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS MORE! HEHE! THANKS! Casey Is 18 right now ok? Marti Is 9 and Edwin and Lizzie are 15. Just so everyone isnt confused lol.**

By this time everyone was sitting on the couch and Casey was sitting on the couch with her daughter. Everyone was there just staring at her searching for answers beyond Casey's eyes...but never finding any. This went on and on until finally the person they've been waiting for, Derek, came down and jumped his ass on his chair picking Marti up from the chair and placing her on his lap.

"Why am i down here?" Derek asked annoyed as hell and Marti looked up at him with those small light eyes and answered him.

"Casey wants to tell us about her baby." Marti answered Derek but when she did his eyes widen and he right away flew up dropping Marti down on the ground.

"What?!" He screamed looking exactly at Casey, She just stared at him wanting to say sorry for whatever reason but never being able to. Whenever she tried speaking her lips just kept quite.

"You have a kid?! You have a kid and you didn't think to even call?!" Derek was getting really pissed off. Edwin made everyone leave the room with that Casey and Derek could have a moment. Lizzie got up from sitting next to Casey and lightly picked up his baby niece, then taking Marti's hand and leaving the room going outside along with everyone else.

"What were you thinking Casey?!" He kept screaming at her. "I lov-" Derek cut himself off before he could say the word of Love. As soon as Casey had time in between of Derek's screaming at her she shot up meeting eye to eye with the one she _use_ to love?

"I'm sorry Derek i didn't mean to hurt anyone, left alone you...it's hard ok i went off to College and i met a guy and..." Her eyes started to water, she just wanted to run into Derek's arms just like every single day she felt so alone and helpness which was every single day since she left. The Day She Left The House Which Beholded Derek the love she's always known.

"Derek...i'm sorry about Summer and i'm sorry about Jason but you have to understand that-" Derek cut her off totally confused.

"What?! Who's Summer and who the hell is Nicky? Is that the bitch your getting married too?!" Derek asked loudly. He couldn't stand what was going inside of him, his feelings were flying all over the place and he had no idea how to handle it.

"How did you know i'm getting married? Did Marti tell you?! God i'm gonna grrughh!" Casey got so pissed off at Marti...the wrong person she should be pissed at.

"NO! Marti didn't say or do anything, Lizzie was screaming about it!" Derek corrected her. "Stop blocking out the question who the hell is Nicky?" Derek wanted her to answer his question if it took all his strength and soul to do it.

"Nicky's my..." Casey lets out a huge sigh and then spoke so more. "Nicky's my son, Derek."

The room became silent Casey felt shit she didn't have nothing inside of her body no feeling, no emotion, no nothing. Derek on the other hand was feeling so much, as much as he didn't want to he felt anger. He felt like everything and everyone now was againest him and nothing or no one could fix that.

"Your son?" His voice deepened down into a soft anger tone. "You have a son?...Casey what do-..." He then sighs. "Casey after what we, after what this family has been through. What _We _have been through you have a kid." Now Derek's voice became louder.

"What did we have? Shit Derek, we have nothing we never _had _anything...you had feelings that you thought could be real but i _never_ had those feelings Derek. You were just dreaming and i was living in reality." Casey told Derek. Her tone was cold and sadden. After saying all of this something came over Casey. She didn't know what these so called feelings were, they were mixed, they were mixed feelings. She felt anger,upset,mad,crazy. Pretty much Every emotion there was she was feeling right now. Derek...He just felt sad...He just felt sad.

"Oh really? _I _was _living_ in a dream world? What about you?! God Casey, _You_ were the one that pulled me aside in the middle of the hallways at school to fucking make out! _You_ were the one that locked yourself in my room waiting for me to come home from hockey to just attack me on my own bed. You were the one that wanted needed a piece of me just to make you feel like you were so much better then what you were for hooking up with a "Bad" Boy! _You _were the one that forced me into having sex with you! _You _were the one that-" Derek was so pissed now that Casey was saying all this when she was the one who started their "No So Much Of A Reationship" In the first place.

"Ok ok ok i get your point. Just Derek did you beileve it was gonna last?I mean really come on. This isn't really it isn't reality. God Derek...Yeah maybe i was the one that did all that and so much more but Derek i wasn't the one that told me i loved you." Casey's face was covered in a mean smile...a mean awful laugh. She was being mean to Derek and to Derek it kinda seemed she _really _enjoyed it.

"You know what? I don't need this...I don't need you." Derek then backed up reaching for the stairs but then looked back at Casey just one more time. "But you, God Casey you need this god only knows why but you do for some damn reason. That's what gets me the most." He said then made his way up the steps to the stairs.

Derek ran into his room,turnning his radio up all the way and he just felt his body jump into his bed. A couple mintues of just looking up at the roof Casey appeared in the middle of his room, just looking into Derek's eyes wanting to say sorry,Hoping she wouldn't have to. Hoping that he would just understand he would know she was.

Casey hopped onto Derek's bed into his arms kissing his lips. They soon started making out Derek throwing her onto her back laying on top of her. Casey started pulling off his shirt and he let go of her lips so she could pull it off completely. Casey tagged her hands around Derek's head forcing him down back onto her lips again. Derek unzipped his jeans as Casey started pushing them down his legs until they were down at the bottom of his legs. After Derek's jeans he started on Casey's. They kissed and kissed as he came into her.

When they were done they laid there.They clicked their hands together as they stared into eachother's eyes.

"Derek back there i...I lied,I do.I do love you." Casey admitted to Derek as her whole face was lightly with joy.

"I love you." 


	3. Sassy And Jason

**thanks for everything guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS THEN HITS && ALERTS!**

That day Casey and Derek had shared in that bed for hours beyond hours had past. It was the next day and no one could ever know what was coming that day,Espically Derek or Casey.

"Yo Ed I gotta go to Sassy H's your coming." Derek yelled to Edwin coming down the stairs and was heading for the door.

"Why do i have to go?" Edwin asked hating the idea of going and being Sassy's little brother...who Edwin thought was in love with him.

"I don't know she wants to meet you.See if you'll be as hot as me when your older." Derek said kinda laughing.

"What?! Sassy?!" Casey came out of the kitchen saying,thinking Sassy is like a hooker's name or something.

"Sassy's a...friend." Derek stopped at first but then said "Friend" when he thought of one.

"Hell no. She's more like your million and second girlfriend since Casey moved away." Edwin told the truth actually.

"Edwin!" Derek screamed hitting Edwin in the back of the head.

"Your girlfriend?" Casey said kinda upset but more anger. In her voice it sounded as if she was more upset.

"No! Edwin's just being a ass." Derek told Casey and then glared at Edwin.

"What?!" Edwin replied.

"Nothing Edwin,It's nothing. Just Derek is a total and complete ass!" Casey screamed and was out the door.

"What did i do?" Edwin asked kinda...no ALOT Confused.

"Everything." Derek said under his beathe and then ran after Casey.

He ran after her to see her a little brother and a guy.


	4. Derek's 2nd life

**I have to tell you guys this: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT! In the last chapter I just re-read it the other day and I realized there was a mistake. In the very last part, It was Derek saw Casey with a guy and a little brother. I MEANT TO SAY LITTLE BOY! Ok When I wrote that I JUST have woken up and by the end my sister was bitching at me to go back to sleep or leave the room because she wanted to sleep. So Yeah;I meant to say; LITTLE BOY!!!!! NOT A LITTLE BROTHER !!!! lol.**

**Oh by the way thanks you guys for giving me hints.lol. It really means alot that you guys give me stuff that I can work on and make the story better! I really love it when you guys do that. Just Before It gets too bad,Im saying right now If the REVIEWS get TOO BAD I'm deleteing this story. Just think about that before you guys think about writting a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD AND MEAN REVIEW! Ok?**

**Oh yeah Casey HAS A SON AND A DAUGHTER! AWWW IM SORRY SILVERIAN ROSE I THINK I SENT YOU A MESSAGE THAT I MEANT TO SEND TO A DIFFERENT PERSON! SORRY! **

Derek was watching Casey outside with a guy about her age and a little boy in the guy's arms. Derek started to feel his body tighten, he looked down at his hand to notice that he was about to hit someone he was so pissed at what he was seeing. He just thought It was Casey's boyfriend and maybe her kid she had said sorry about having with another man before during their fight...the day before.

Casey's head turns behide her fearing she was getting watched and she saw Derek. "Oh Derek. Derek! Come here!" Casey told Derek waving him over to her.

When Derek slowly made his way trying to hold back or actually he was trying to hide his anger so things wouldn't get out of control. When he made his way Casey smiled lightly scared things would get out of control due to what had happened with Derek and her and all that.

"Derek I want you to meet my little boy,Nicky." Casey said grabbing Nicky out of Jason's hands. Derek just nodded not beileving he has to deal with Casey's now family at this point of his life.

_Everything is falling part. Why is Casey's boyfriend here and why did he have to bring this other kid along with him?It was bad enough she already bought this one kid with her.Summer! _Derek thought to himself as Casey made Nicky say hello to him.

"Hey i'm Jason." Jason said holding his hand out to Derek.

"Derek." He said softly not shaking Jason's hand. So Jason let his hand back down on his side.

"Uh sorry Jas. Derek isn't really the shake hand kind of guy." She looks over at Derek and gives him a "Be Nice" look while saying. "At least not right now he's isn't."

"Mommy where's Summer?!" Nicky asked Casey where his sister was while he started to whine a little.

"She is...ummm. Derek where's Liz?" She asked looking around.

"How should i know?" He said,and then walked off answering his cell phone due to it just rang.

"Sup?...Becky i can't make it...yeah...well,something came up...ok,ok,ok...Ok fine fine...Can't Brooke make it on her own...Fine...no i'll come...Ok see ya in like,10 mintues.Ok bye!" Derek then hang up the phone turnning back to just Jason.

"Where's Case?" He asked Jason.

"She's inside finding Summer with Nicky." Jason answered him.

"Well tell her I had to go,something came up." He then said chasing to his car as Jason nodded ok.

On his way to Becky's sister's house a million thoughts ran through Derek's mind.

_What the hell does Becky even want? God why can't she just tell Brooke that i'm not her damn father! Becky cheated on me ok that kid is not mine we never even had sex...well one time but i mean we were covered we didn't just jump into bed like she did with the million and more other guys! God why is it that every time she has a big problem with Brooke or she can't get Brooke somewhere she calls me? Why can't she just call the real god damn father! Grr she pisses me off so badly!_

The thoughts kept coming and coming but then someone broke into his thoughts by screaming his name and hitting on his car window.

"Derek! Derek! Oh my god Derek!" Becky screamed and screamed hitting the window.

Derek finally broke out of his thoughts due to Becky and came back to reality. He got out of the car.

"What Is up Becky? I was busy." Derek told her as Becky's face turnned amazingly white pale.

"Derek it's bad..." Tears started down her cheeks and it seemed like she was about to fall so Derek grabbed onto her.

"What's wrong Beck?" Derek felt completely worried.

_Did something happen to Brooke? Oh God if something happened to Brooke I wouldn't know what to do. Please don't tell me something happened to Brooke. Please Becky Please! I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to my baby girl. She's only 5. _

His thoughts took him to a different place so he didn't realize when he and Becky reached and entered into her sister's house. They sat down on the couch as he hold onto her while she rocked back and fourth into his chest. He waited until Becky was ok to talk.

"It's Brooke..." The Words spilled out of her mouth.

_Oh god It is Brooke!_

"Brooke! What about Brooke?!" Derek yelled worried.

"She,I don't know i mean well she's in the hospital now." Becky said clamming down but still shaken up. "I just got home,no one called. My sister's boyfriend was watching her and i guess he tried reaching me but i wouldn't pick up. Derek i'm scared."

"What the hell exactly happened Becky?" Derek asked his voice highering.

"She fall...I...She i guess was running down the stairs and fall...She hasn't woken up yet." She told him with tears starting in again.

"Becky! Have you even been to see her?!" He screamed at her jumping up now.

"No i've been home i just i don't...she's horriable." Becky told Derek what she really thought about her one and ONLY daughter.

"Is that what you really think, Becky?" Derek asked Becky almost suprised. He never would have thought Becky would say her daughter was horriable...at least say Brooke was completely horriable.

Becky then jumped up to. "Yes Derek! She is never good she always back talks and she never just gives me alone,she's a horriable kid. I wish i never had her. I wish i would have just went to the doctors when i had the chance." Becky screamed at Derek.

Derek again felt like hitting someone, this time it being Becky.

"You know what?Fuck you. Ok? She's your daughter! You don't just do this and act like she's nothing even if you DO hate her!" Derek told,screamed back at Becky and ran out of the house.

As he walked away he could hear Becky screaming his name behide him but he didn't turn around,he didn't scream back, he didn't do _ANYTHING_! He just walked away...He just walked away.

On Derek's way back to the house. He was thinking he would go to see Brooke, but He didn't know if he should. On his way home He stopped on a red light...The road ahead of him was going home,the road on his right would be going to the hopstial. He took the right turn on the green light.

When he reached the fornt doors to the hopstial he stopped still wondering If he should go in or just turn back and leave. When he ended up at Brooke's room. He just glared in. He really wanted to come in and talk to her but he didn't wanna see her like this,he didn't wanna see her being in this room,in this place. But he knew he should go in he would wanna talk to her even if she wouldn't be able to hear her.

He walked in and pulled a chair up next to her bed. He grabbed onto Brooke's small 5 years old hand and started talking to her.

"Brooke hey.When your mom called me i didn't think this would have happened i mean look at you. You use to be this happy outgoing loveable kid and now you can't even talk you're not even awake. God Brooke I love you ok. I love you so much and i wish i could be your real father i really do. I guess that's a good thing you always thought i was your daddy. Brooke please hang in there i am not here for anything. I was just born into this world for nothing but when you were born i knew i had a reason for living. If you went away i wouldn't be able to Live anymore. So just remember that."

Derek spilled out his guts to his so called daughter laying in a bed not even moving. He smiled at her remembering all the good memories he had with her and how amazing she use to be. He was there for like 10 hours but then he left to go home.

**Yes This chapter is when it's gonna be SAD! I'm sorry if i didn't write this as sad as I planned on it being. TELL ME IF IT'S SAD ENOUGH LOL. Anyways Yes This Is The Saddest Chapter So Far In Anything I Wrote...NOT IN ANYTHING I WROTE! lol. But Yeah Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh By The Way Derek DOES NOT DOES NOT I REPEAT DOES NOT have a kid. Just Brooke Thinks Derek Is HER DAD!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Just like their first kiss

**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU GUYS!!!! This Is the best! I think It's So amazingly AMAZING that you guys actually love what I'm doing. Thank God! Haha. Anyways Here's the next chapter. This Chapter proably will be how Derek is dealing with the whole Brooke thing and what Becky said about Brooke Being horriable and how Becky wishes she would have just got rid of Brooke when they could.**

**Hey. Silverian Rose. What you said,Grrughh I might have that happen lol. But I'm not sure, When It comes to this story I have so many ending in my head of how to end it. It's so crazy but what you said MIGHT be one of them. lol. **

It has been a week since Derek has visited Brooke in the hopstial. He didn't wanna go back He didn't know the pain she was feeling in that closed up room with only one small window in it. He didn't wanna see her with no moving body parts. Brooke was the only, the only girl Derek ever thought of as a daughter even if she wasn't his real one. The night he found out about Brooke he went right home locked himself up in his room and cried and cried until there was no more tears to cry. Here's the wierd thing he personally thought...No one heard them. Usually someone, someone being Casey rushing into his room about some stupid ass thing would catch him the very few time he would cry.

That day he only left his room once and when he did he ran into The one person he really didn't wanna run into...Casey. He had so many feelings towards her and their really fucked up really crazy reationship

"Derek Hi...Um..." Casey started off but Derek didn't pay attention and just walked right back up the stairs. He really didn't wanna get into yet another fight about her and Jason. That name named Derek freak by just hearing it.

"Derek we **need** to talk." She said following right behide of Derek to his room.

"No we don't, I have to go to my room." He said then slamming his door in her face.

Right when he did she kept running in screaming at him. "Derek!" She yelled at him. She was very upset by all that was happening and thought that Derek was shut up and locked in his room and never coming coming out was all her fault. He had never told anyone not even Casey about Brooke.

"Derek why? She asked as low and as nicely as she could.

"Why what?" He asked looking exactly into Casey's eyes.

"Why This? Why are you in here? I said i'm sorry what else do you want?" Casey felt like breaking down and crying to see the guy she...use...to,love in his room with dried up tears and looks like he hasn't slept in days. All she knew though he just woke up.

"No reason Case,Leave now." Derek told her.

"But Derek I...-" Casey started but was cut off by Derek too fast.

"NOW! Casey." Derek jumped right in her face just making him only inches away it's like he could feel their yet again first kiss come on. It happened just like this, but the other way around. Derek was scareming at Casey for some damn god reason and then out of nowhere Casey jumped on him attacking him with kisses.

"Fine..." She then exited the room leaving Derek sad and alone again. He really didn't want her to leave him.

Just then Edwin came walking into the room.

"Dude what's up?" Edwin asked...

**Sorry about how i left it and all I just wanna go lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Derek Tells Casey About His Daughter

**Hey Guys! Thanks For The Reviews And I Just Re-Read The Chapter From The Last One You Know? Well I Just realized I had a couple errors, But Just Like Saying And When I Meant To Say About. You Know Whaat I Mean?! lol. Anyways Here's The Next Chapter. Hope You Guys Like This One As Much As You Liked The Whole Story.lol.Oh And Im Gonna About To Write A New Story After I UpDate This Story,So Check That One Out Too. Thanks!**

"Dude what's up?" Edwin asked.

"Nothing. God Is everyone asking me that?!" Derek screamed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Who else asked you that?" Edwin asked,wondering really badly but not meaning to.

"Casey!" Derek answered Edwin.

"That's Not everybody." He simply answered back. Right then Casey came running into the room.

"What?!" Derek asked annoyed and a little pissed off.

"I thought you were calling me, god sorry to coming." Casey said then started turnning out but Derek stopped her.

"You Guys..." He started and both Edwin and Casey turnned to face him. They were wondering why He was so upset and pissed off. Edwin thought Casey,Casey thought Casey.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't,I'm sorry." Derek said sorry hoping theyd be appect it. Without asking anymore questions...but I guess he can't get everything he wants.

"Derek, I don't care I just..." Casey started walking in from Derek's doorway and sat down on his bed telling him to sit down next to her. He did along With Edwin sitting on the other side of Derek. "Derek It just feels like the reason for this,the reason that your so upset and so,well depressed i guess..." She was trying her best to make the words that were spilling out of her mouth didn't sound at the least mean at all.

"Don't Case this wasn't your fault,It wasn't anybody's fault well at least in the house." Derek cut Casey off and told her the way he was acting was his own fault pretty much.

"Then what is it?" Edwin asked hoping Derek wouldn't scream at him for it.

Derek looked over at Edwin then smiled a little,then moved his eyes to the ground making sure he was holding onto his hands by his shirt. "You remember Brooke,Ed?" Edwin nodded and then Derek went on. "Well something happened to her, she's..."  
Derek had to stop himself from talking due to tears running down his face and he was on the edge of sobbing.

He felt Someone's hand on his back rubbing it. Then he heard a nice sweet low voice start talking to him. "It's ok Derek you don't have to say anything if you don't have to." It was,Casey saying this all.

"No as much as i don't want to, I need to you know?" Derek answered as Casey nodded and Edwin just sat there staring at both of them feeling almost sad by it all. He wasn't too sure if he should or not because it seemed like Casey and Derek were having a moment of their own and there was no reason for him to be there.

"Uh I'm gonna go ok?" Edwin said standing up from his bed but Derek's hand grabbed onto his.

"No! I have to tell you this too. I mean you knew Brooke." He told Edwin so Edwin stayed and sat back down waiting to Listen to the story Of Derek's about Brooke.

There was a moment of pause from Derek before talking again. "Brooke i guess fall...and...she,well,she...she's in the hopsital ok?!" The hopsital quote he said without one pause or anything.

"Wow." Edwin said. "Derek I..." Edwin really had no idea what to say. But Casey knew what to say.

"Did you see her yet? I mean visit?" Casey asked lowly.

"Yeah a week ago when...J-J-Jas-on came to visit."

"Babe Derek oh god. Do you want to go visit her again? I could go with you." Casey told Derek trying to help him feel better even if she had no idea who Brooke was.

Derek looked up at Casey and smiled lightly. "You would?" She nodded. "Yeah Right now?"

"Of Course." She told him.

They were off to the hopstial. Derek was driving down the road while Casey was right next to him staring down the road scared to ask who Brooke was and what exactly happened to her like how she fell when she fell. Things like that. Derek noticed she was wondering about things.

"Brooke...she was,is." Derek let out a big sigh and then answered. "My,daughter. Not really but yeah." Derek said to Casey just in case something went wrong and he was forced to say he was Brooke's dad.

"What do you mean not really?" Casey was upset and all by finding out Her ex-Boyfriend had a daughter or sorta.But she wanted to know what he meant by not really even more.

"She thinks I am." Derek said before turnning into the hopstial parking lot.

**Ok Here We Go. The End lol. Im making a one shot ok guys. Check that one shot out lol.**


	7. AN

Hey Guys! I Have To Tell You Why Im Not Updating. First Of All I TOTALLYY Forgot About This Website. Yes I know How lame Am I That I Totallyy Forgot About What Website This Is? lol. Well Proablyy reallly lame one Right? Haha. Anyways I Totallyy Forgot To Check Out If I Got Reviews! Then I Got Sick! I Am Still Sick So Thats Why Im Making My Sister Check My Myspaces && Shit For Me,When She Gets On. Oh && One More Thing,I'll Try && UpDate TOMMORROWW!!!!! I Cant Say For Sure Though Because I Am Feeling Reallyy Wreak. At This Very Moment Im Feeling More && More Wreak By Each Word I Type. Anyways I'm Gonna Go, Watch The O.C. Season 1 On DVD! && Try && Feel Better. Ok? Bye Guys! Oh && If I Dont UpDate! I'll Try && Get My Sister To UpDate For Me! So Yeah, She Types Differently Then Me So If You Dont See The Way I Type In The Next Chapter That's Because Shes Typed It. I Might Be Right Here Writting It With Her But She Would Be Typing.lol. Anyways Im Gonna Go Try && Get Better Now! Oh! Please! Dont Be Mean To Me Because Im Not UpDating. PLEASE DONT! I Feel Horriable && People Yelling At Me Because I Dont UpDate As Much Anymore, Because Im Sick! Tell You What, From The Moment I Feel Better To The Moment I Go Back To Being Sick. I'll Write The Longest Chapter EVER! On This Story! Ok? Sound Like A Plan! Ok? Cool! Anyways I Dont Feel So Good So Bye Guys! Have A Amazing Week && Hope To Hear From You Guys Soon! Oh && Review This A/N So I Know You Got It! Thanks So Much!

UnPrettyDaseyGirl


End file.
